Fionna and Cake: The Creeps
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: ('The Creeps' Fionna and Cake edition!) A mysterious host brings together six individuals wearing masks and their fanciest garb. When one is slain, it's time to get to the bottom of this murder mystery. But who did it? And why?


**Fionna and Cake: The Creeps**

_By TheOneAndOnly1993_

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, as a cliched murder mystery would begin. But this isn't just your average murder mystery, oh no! <em>Muahahahaha! <em>

...But in all seriousness, it was really wet outside. And one of our heroines, Cake, is by chance a cat. Cats hate water. I think you can put two and two together.

Luckily, Cake came prepared. With one paw pressing a fancy lavender hat pinned with a red lily over her ears, the other gripped tight to a lilac umbrella, darkened to a violet in the darkness above. The cat's eyes whizzed like they were chasing flies from under the wide brim of her headware, trying to make herself smaller without being so small that she couldn't carry the umbrella. Her adopted sister, Fionna, kept her umbrella at a fair length away from her bosom, unlike Cake, and looked far calmer by contrast.

But Cake went from anxious to downright psychopathic when a gale blew in from the bottomless abyss on either side of their walkway, and Cake's umbrella went spiraling into the darkness, never to be seen again. A nails-on-chalkboard screech, and Cake was on Fionna's face.

"Gah! Claws! Claws!" cried the human girl.

"Gah! Rain! Rain!" countered her older sister.

"Come on, Cakey! You're gonna scronk up my hair!" Fionna used only one arm to pry away from her embrace; Cake fell upon the woodwork with a heavy thump, one paw still pinning her hat to her head.

As she stood, she watched Fionna rearrange the golden bun tied at the back of her head, and run her fingers through the wavy locks that fell from it and around her face. It was very un-Fionna-ish, Cake felt. "I'm sorry baby," she said, brushing away dirt and smears from her own lavender dress. "But since when have you ever gave your hair more attention than a finger-comb in the morn?"

Fionna lowered her arms, clad up to the elbow in navy-blue gloves that matched her uncharacteristically-beautiful strapless gown, complimented with a sash around her waist and nearly touching the ground, colored classic-Fionna baby-blue. "Since...now? I guess?" she said with hesitance as clear as the rain falling around them. She began the walk again, and Cake stayed close to her legs, using her one free hand to keep her bushy tail out of the rain.

But Cake saw that look in Fionna's eye as they stared straight ahead, the light blush glowering beneath them, the way she nervous rubbed her umbrella-arm, as she did many times in the past. Her sister knew what was up. "Baby Cakes, there's no way Gumball could've thrown this ball. We don't even know who did! We just got a secret invite, _that's it._"

"Wha? Gumball? Psh, _no. _Think about it, Cake! This could be our once-in-a-lifetime chance to dress all fancy and junk!"

She's such a bad liar. Cake furrowed her brow. "Babe, look, what happened with Lady Lemongrab? _That _was a once-in-a-lifetime cha - "

_"HeylookCakeabox!" _

Fionna pointed at it, and Cake saw it too: a little box with a note taped to the top. Before them, the threshold to this mysterious manor on top of the mountain. The sisters knelt down to the box, and Fionna tore off the note. "Wear me," she read.

Cake gave her an inquisitive look, wondering what that could mean. "If this is pants, I'm throwing this thing off the walkway," she said. Cake flipped off the hood, and she and her sister looked inside. The cat's mischievous blue eyes widened like two sapphires. "Sweet babies!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Together, Fionna and Cake entered the foyer of this mansion. It was surprisingly homey: a nice polished-wood staircase, vases lined against the wall in sequence, each holding a different flower and every two sharing a painting of some landscape scene between them. Fionna looked at Cake, and Cake looked at Fionna, and smiled at each other's newly-acquired masks. Fionna had on a kitty mask, dark brown, with long ears that broke through held up her bangs in such a way that a couple locks still managed to fall over the mask, actually complimenting her appearance as Cake tried to tell her when they were still outside.<p>

Cake had on a much simpler mask, just a dark green one that covered her face. She liked to think it made her look like a bandit.

Fionna looked about the foyer, looking for their host. "Where is this guy?" she asked. "Or girl?"

"Yo! Fi!" came a very familiar voice. The sister looked off to the left, and saw an even more familiar face, one covered by a silver falcon mask. "Ladies, greetings and salutations!" said Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom, garbed in a damn-sexy black suit, its jacket unbuttoned to reveal his traditional fondness of pink through a dress shirt; one of the lapels had a red rose pinned to it.

"Gumball!" Fionna said, sounding quite surprised. "Hey man!" The two crossed the room, Fionna's fist reaching out to give the prince's a fist-bump. After doing so, she asked with a blush that was thankfully covered by her mask, "So...I'm guessing that you're not the, uh...the one who sent the, uh, invite...or whatever?" The girl smiled rather dumbly; she never was good at those, pleasant smiles.

Cake smirked as Gumball replied; Fionna was trying so hard to sound cool and casual and she just sounded hilariously awkward. But Gumball didn't seem to notice, or at least care. "No, I'm not," he said with a shake of his head. "But I think you girls are the last ones here; the others have already arrived."

"Others?" Fionna inquired.

Gumball led Fionna and Cake to the left side of the room, hidden beneath the shadow of the staircase. On a red sofa pushed against the wall sat Honey Bun, Lumpy Space Prince, and BMO, all wearing their own masks and best outfits.

Seeing the Spoiled Prince of Lumpy Space, Cake huffed. "Well, that rules out pomp-pomp."

"Oh, _puh-leez, _Cake the Cat," said LSP, his elegant and refined voice etched with a disdain borne from simply being here. "I would never host such a meager gathering of peasants and slobs just to play a little game. I've got better things to do with my Friday nights! Not squat about in some...some _peasant's castle!_"

"'Peasant's castle'?" muttered Cake.

"He doesn't sound very happy," observed Fionna.

"He's just mad because he's been waiting here since dawn, thinking this was a wine-tasting event," Gumball explained. The aforementioned prince simply huffed and rolled his eyes, concealed with a red mask that mingled well with his dark-purple pigment, and really complimented his choice attire of a salmon-colored dress shirt and obsidian coat. Looking at it, both Fionna and Cake could tell by its condition that LSP had been waiting in it all day (not to mention probably bought by his "horrible monster" parents).

Gumball stepped before them so that he was front and center, drawing an invitation from a pocket within his black dress coat. "But according to these invitations, even though we all know each other and can clearly see who'd who even without the masks, we have to use mystery names. And mine is..." Gumball read his letter, and looked up with a complete deadpan on his face. "My name is Sir Butt-Trumpet. Okay, honestly, did Marshall Lee set this up?"

"That's what I originally thought," said Fionna, as she took her own invitation passed to her by Caked. "But this doesn't seem like Marshall's style. Plus...he's not that creative. Or Ice Queen for that matter. Listen to this: my name is supposed to be Princess Thunder-Thighs."

_"BAHAHAHAHA!" _Lumpy Space Prince completely lost it; he placed his hands over her chest, leaned back against Honey Bun, trying to force himself to stop laughing, but only time would cure that. After about a minute of just nonstop laughter, everyone was giving him the Death Glare as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Good show!" he said. "Good show, mysterious entrepreneur! Good show!"

Fionna had her arms crossed the whole time, and was giving him a stare that would scare the Lich Queen herself to death. "I'm gonna punch the lumps out of you, Princey. What's you stupid name supposed to be?"

LSP gave a princely huff, and puckered his mustachioed lips as drew his invitation from his coat pocket. "Some ruffians, can't take a joke," he muttered. "My name is Duke Taffy-Tushie."

"I am Doctor Underpants," BMO, in a bear mask, said in his thick Russian accent.

"And I'm Honey Bun!" said the old pastry, waving her hand. The senile woman wore a simple green gown to this event, complete with a hat even larger than Cake's, and even gaudier too with almost a complete bouquet of pink lilies pinned into it.

Beside her, Lumpy Space Prince removed one of his white gloves and lightly smacked Honey Bun on the cheek. "The name on your invite, my dear," he said warily.

"Oh, yes, yes of course!" she laughed. Honey Bun had to squint to read from her invite, "It's...Girl Racks. Oh, how fun!"

"What about yours, Cake?" asked Fionna.

Cake looked down at her invitation. "Rhonda Greasy-Nips." She tossed it aside and walked to the couch. "This is mad stupid," she muttered a little too loudly.

After a briefly awkward silence of brief awkwardness, Fionna turned from her bitter sister to the group and asked, "So, any ideas on who this mystery host is?"

"Beats me," said Gumball.

The little gaming device hopped up from his seat, and in his incredibly masculine Russian accent he said, "Not even Beemo knows, and Beemo knows all! You know what Beemo means, yah?"

"Perhaps it is a sexy babe with long legs and gold sandwiches," said LSP, arms folded.

"Now what about that darling little cutie, Bianca?" asked Cake. "I thought you two was steady."

The prince scoffed as if the very inquiry was an insult to his name. "I severed relations with that uncouth harlot months ago, Cake the Cat!" His voice was like a whip, it lashed out so harshly. But Cake was used to butting heads with the prince, and showed no reaction aside from a coughing up a nasty hairball unto the floor. It summarized her feelings perfectly, about LSP and this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first time writing Fionna and Cake. What did you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing LSP; he's the best genderbent in my opinion.<strong>


End file.
